1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC card connector mounted in equipment and used for insertion and removal of an IC card.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an IC card connector is provided with a push rod slidably held in the direction of insertion of the IC card, and an ejecting lever for driving out the IC card which has been accepted in the IC card connector, by turning the end portion thereof according to the movement of the push rod in the direction of insertion.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-82411 for example, the IC card connector has a guide frame into which the IC card is to be inserted; an insulating housing fixed in the innermost side part of the frame, for accepting the IC card to be inserted into the frame; an ejecting lever made of a metal plate having a long hole and disposed on the frame; and a push rod slidably installed, in the direction of insertion, on either one of the right and left ends of the frame, and extended and held in the direction of insertion. Furthermore, on the surface of the frame there is provided a caulking portion formed in a shape of projection by caulking the frame. Then, the caulked portion is fitted and caulked in the long hole of the ejecting lever, to thereby rotatably hold the ejecting lever on the frame.
The end portion of the ejecting lever is turned to push the IC card in the opposite direction of insertion in accordance with the movement of the push rod in the direction of insertion, pushing the IC card out from the frame.
The conventional IC card connector has such a problem that the caulked portion of the frame thus formed projects outwardly to hold the ejecting lever which turns on the frame; and the caulked portion is fitted in the long hole of the ejecting lever. According to this configuration, the IC card connector increases in thickness, making it impossible to realize a thin IC card connector against the recent trend toward decreasing the thickness of the whole body of the equipment.
Where a thin caulked portion is employed, there is the fear that, in the event of a trouble of the caulked portion, the ejecting lever will fail to smoothly move within the long hole of the ejecting lever when the ejecting lever is pushed to remove the IC card from the connector. Also, if the caulked portion is reduced only in thickness without decreasing its length, the ejecting lever will rise off the frame, coming out of position.